1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle configured to be capable of moving on a floor surface.
2. Description of Background Art
An inverted pendulum type vehicle including footsteps in the vehicle front part is known. See, for example, JP-A No. 2010-167808.
In this inverted pendulum type vehicle, the mounting and dismounting by an occupant is executed in a state where the footsteps are grounded onto the floor surface, and a vehicle body and a riding seat are tilted forward.
In the inverted pendulum type vehicle according to JP-A No. 2010-167808, the mounting and dismounting of the occupant is executed in a state where the vehicle body and the riding seat are tilted forward. Therefore, there is a risk that the vehicle starts to move forward because the vehicle is tilted forward in the middle of mounting and dismounting of the occupant at the time of the start of riding or the time of the termination of riding of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a problem that movement of the vehicle is not smooth and is liable to impart the occupant an uncomfortable feeling at the time of mounting and dismounting of the occupant.